1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image registration of medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging device is a device for obtaining information on a patient and providing the obtained information in an image. The medical imaging device includes an X-ray device, an ultrasound medical device, a computed tomography device, a magnetic resonance imaging device, and the like. Each medical imaging device has advantages and disadvantages.
For example, the magnetic resonance imaging device has no radiation exposure, has relatively free image capturing conditions, and provides excellent contrast in soft tissues and various diagnosis information images, but takes a relatively long time to obtain an image and is more costly. Also, the computed tomography device has a short image obtaining time and has a low cost, but does not provide a relatively high resolution and exposes patients to radiation.
Therefore, in order to accurately diagnose an object, there is a need to register and provide images obtained by medical devices having different modalities.